


Short Stories For Skips

by StoriesWithStefano



Category: Original Work
Genre: 711, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boarding School, Books, Bounty Hunters, Demons, Desert, I just wanna write short stories, It's a Wonderful Life, Late Night Conversations, Mystery, Outer Space, Predestination, Retail, Road Trips, School, Singing, Starbucks, Staring, Tarot, Teenagers, Theater - Freeform, Witches, how do i write tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithStefano/pseuds/StoriesWithStefano
Summary: Heavily inspired by user E350tb's 100 Words A Day series of works, and spurred on by a funky sticky note with big words on it. This is probably just a writing exercise where I attempt to make short and cohesive independent plots that may or may not spiral into their own short stories some day in the future and blow off some in the moment inspired/emotionally fueled story ideas. Tags will be updated as more stories continue to be added!





	1. Me, and 7-11 Brand Spirits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Words A Day IV: The Quest for Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312855) by [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 

Hey, it happens right?

You stumble into a 7-11 at three in the morning. 

Bump into a shelving unit and _maybe _accidentally cut your palm on some jagged edge. 

_ Maybe _ you also grab some new chip brand and mumble the names of the ingredients as you walk to the counter. 

And  _ maybe  _ when you step out of 7-11 you find some lady no one else can see following you and claiming you summoned her. 

And  _ maybe _ this crazy lady ends up being some spirit hellbent on vexing you until your death?

Just a normal, everyday occurrence right? I hope so.


	2. Do You See Me?

There were many reasons to wonder if someone really saw me. 

Maybe I was being too weird. I don’t really know.

But there’s this feeling I get whenever I’m on stage.

Someone. Just one person. He or she always stares at me.

Not in a creepy way mind you. It’s some sort of dreamy stare.

An endearing one. But I can never place who it is.

I wouldn’t know why either. I’m just a background character.

But there’s always a pair of eyes on me.

I just want to ask, whoever you are looking at me;

Do you see me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bigger concept behind this one. It just might become its own separate story one day.
> 
> Keep an eye out for a follow up!


	3. Lasso The Moon

“Trish, you know I’d do anything for you.” Marty proclaimed.

“Really?” His lover, Trish chuckled.

“You ever hear that about that old movie? Lasso the moon?” He cooed.

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the title. But I think I know what you mean.”

“I’d lasso the moon and give it to you.”

“That’d cause irrevocable damage to our planet as a whole.”

“That’s not what I mean. I’m just trying to say I’d impo-” 

“The change in tides could cause thousands of deaths worldwide.”

“Why do I like you again, Trish?”

“For a myriad of reasons still unknown to me.”


	4. Midnight Calls and Weird Singing

“I find more and more reasons to like you everyday.” Sam cooed. He had a pair of battered headphones on as he lay down. On the other side of the call, a sickly voice tried its best to sing. 

It was hilarious to listen to.

The voice quivered with each word.

It wasn’t any good singing, but somehow it made his heart flutter.

The voice was singing its heart out, voice cracking and all. 

He loved it. It was an unabashed expression of weirdness.

As hard as it was to listen to it sometimes, he wished it would never end.


	5. A Fortune Told To Me

Just can’t imagine what’d compelled you to do that.

It was an absolute waste of effort to do that.

We were late because of that.

You had to run back to your house to grab it.

We couldn’t make our reservation.

We had to walk around in the rain to find somewhere to stay.

But we found a dingy old shed, and you pulled it out.

You spread a deck of tarot cards.

You told me a dozen fortunes. All morbid except one.

I was fortunate enough to live out that one.

The one that had me be with you.


	6. A Complicated Profession

“Wanted across a couple hundred planets.” Grif muttered.

“Couple million credits and then some in reward money.”

Outside his drifting ship’s windows, Grif could spot another, smaller, starship drifting a couple dozen meters away.

“And all I can do is sit and look at it.” The other ship was the bounty in question. Rather, its occupant, who he could barely spot flipping him off as its cockpit spun into view.

It was some teenager, he could spot him making faces as the ship slowly rotated the other way.

“Sometimes I wonder why I do this.” Grif sighed, massaging his temples.


	7. Is It Really My Story?

To Gregory, it was never out of place.

Everyone had  _ the  _ book.

He saw everyone keep a copy of it near their beds or on a shelf. No one he knew ever grew up without one. Everyone just read one page a day and follow what it said.

But no one ever thought to read ahead. 

He went forward to the eighteenth chapter. 

He skipped to the page that was meant for today, and went a few pages over. 

The new pages had already been filled.

His mind began to fill with questions.

Was he following instructions his whole life?


	8. Onwards We Go!

Say it ain’t so. 

It was Bernhardt’s final day in magic academy. 

Or witch school if you’d prefer. 

She was sitting on her broom a few dozen meters in the air, there was a bustle of other students below.

She spent a good five years of her life here. And it was finally time to leave it.

She was terrified to enter a world that barely believed in magic at all. 

Yet, she knew this was the only way to continue growing now.

She would wipe a few tears and soon fly off with no fear left in her heart.

  
  



	9. 6 O’Clock At Starbucks

That would be concerning.

There was already light peering in from the windows. Probably what woke him up.

Keith last remembered reading a story he downloaded online before he shut his eyes.

Now he was face to face with a cute barista trying to get him to leave.

That would also be concerning.

“Buster, you’ve been asleep here since last night. I think it’s a good time to take a shower.”

Keith rubbed sleepiness out of his eyes. That story must’ve been  _ real _ boring.

“Alright skipper, I’ll go. I’ll go.” He sighed, grabbing his things and making for the door. 


	10. “Two” Words For Ya

“You suck at this you know.”

_ “Shut up, dude.” _

“You’ve been at this for an hour or two already.”

_ “I’ll be here another two if it means finishing this.” _

“Bold words.”

_ “I’ll give you bolder words.” _

“Oh yeah?”

_ “Hell yeah.” _

“Say some.”

_ “I’ve got the determination of a hawk.” _

“Sure.”

_ “I’ve got the strength of a lion.” _

“Okay.”

_ “And the will power of a human.” _

“Okay that doesn’t even make sense.”

_ “Have I convince you yet?” _

“Convince me of what.”

_ “Whatever.” _

“God. Two words, bro.”

_ “I’d like to see you top what I said.” _

“I will.”

_ “Just say it.” _

“Cringe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a college friend who always misspeaks in the best of ways.


	11. Gas Guzzling Blues

Are desert skies really all that cool?

Being forcibly stuck under it probably ain’t.

Can you imagine running out of gas a few dozen miles away from the closest station?

That was the situation Chen and Granger have found themselves in. Granger hadn’t filled the gas tank completely and Chen is pissed.

Though, that was hours ago.

They’re both downing warm beers on the roof rack of a beat up oldsmobile.

Leaning on each other all the while.

And for a long while, it seemed like being stuck with someone wasn’t all that bad.

Maybe desert skies really are cool.


	12. I See You.

The reason why I see you is abstract.

You’re charmingly weird in your clumsiness.

I’m drawn to you whenever you’re on stage. You have a presence to you.

You’re dashing. Really beautiful, too.

I can’t help but stare. You’ve left me smitten.

I’m afraid my staring would be misunderstood as something off.

But you’re more than just a background character to me.

If anything you’re the character that always stands out the most.

You have my eyes and my attention now, and there’s no doubt about it.

Someday I hope you’ll hold my heart.

I see you.

I really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that follow up I talked about in Chapter 2!


	13. A Finale Of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last short story for Skips for the foreseeable future. I didn't confine it to the 100 word limit as I wanted to write a seemingly directionless story with whatever sort of symbolism in it. Whether you take it literally or figuratively, fiction or not, I hope you enjoy the final installment of this short lived but fun to work on series!

I don’t remember exactly when, but I can still remember the day I first got my hands on a Benjamin. You know, a hundred dollar bill. I was young then. Fourteen or something. Some relative passed it to me without my parents knowing. Told me not to spend it all in one place and whatever cliche things relatives usually tell you. I was giddy. I ran around that day like I was a maniac on a sugar high. Promptly, my parents banned me from sweets for the next week. What did it matter. I was a hundred dollars richer. For a while, I stuffed it in a shoebox with a bunch of other keepsakes and oddities. A toy car from a cereal box, a wilted rose petal, a part of a shoe sole and a literal pebble. It stayed there for a few months. I checked it almost everyday, staring at it and wondering about everything I could do with it. I would hold it above my head and stared at it as if it were the moon and stars above. I was entranced by it. 

I told myself I’d spend it on a house. Or a car. Or college if I got there. But I ended up really just stuffing it in my wallet the next year or two. It was crumpled up in the back of the money holding flap. I remember it vividly. I saw it every time I bought food after school. I also vividly remember showing it off to my friends. Kept telling them I’d be a millionaire with my first hundred. Be the next Gates or Jobs. Whatever. I was naive. I ended up taking their suggestions. We’d all sit together on the monkey bars and deliberate about it. I listened. If there was one thing that probably led me to part with that Benjamin it was that.

They told me all sorts of things. They told me I could buy the shoes I always wanted. Or maybe buy a fake ID and get some beer for all of us. Or just buy something I always wanted. My heart raced. I remember looking at it again that night. Like it was the sun, it was blinding in some sort. That I had so many possibilities, but was unsure of what to do. I ended up acting on some sort of dumb instinct.

A week or two later, I had a fake ID and a couple of beers. Had an hour or two of fun with friends and never saw that bill again. All that anticipation, all those months of dreaming fizzled out with a few dumb decisions. I don’t know if I learned anything. But it was over at least. I didn’t have to continue dreaming of things I wouldn’t end up doing. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
